gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
I just wanna tell you something
(calm, firm) Look. In the last time Rihanna said that I was pretty mean and so on. I'll try to explain her that she doesn't have to be mad on me *No, I do not hate Frozen, but I neither love it. I'm neutral to like it. You see, some things about the plot I didn't like don't mean that poof! the movie's crappy. I really like Let it Go, I strongly believe it's the main corr of the movie, and I sometimes I even sing it. The designs are awesome, the voices are cool too (Did you know ALL the main cast of Frozen played in at least one Broadway play?), but I find some of the plot not... really on my taste. Don't worry, it's just my opinion. People are allowed to have opinions. And you don't have to rage on because of this. (You know, I never found Olaf annoying. That's just some people -to clarify, NOT me- say about him. I actually think he's cute and funny.) *Yes, we are aware we didn't made the birthday episode, but -at least I- we were busy and/or we couldn't finish it. Don't worry, we'll help you with Stormy's birthday episode (Fun fact: The triplets' birthday episode actually was created on exactly November 27 -also when Frozen aired for the first time in US cinemas- and the episode started to be written a tad later. It isn't finished yet. Not even today.) *I said Frozen was just made for money because I read in a article it's "warming " its watches but I changed my mind after seeing fans that are actually really mean with the ones saying "Frozen isn't perfect" and I started to believe it was hollow and made-for-money. But I think I'm wrong. Right? *No, you're not evil. You're actually really nice, but you're kinda too volcanic (Please don't get me wrong. I like you, and I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart if I was mean with you in some way). I was driven crazy and such in a bad mood when you left because of the Burned transcrip that I started to go insane and think it can't be true, that you're still that girl we all like but someone pretending to be you took your place and I was really sad. I just wanted to forgive me, to be friends again and not to go in a war because of a transcript. *Once again, I'm sorry, so sorry I actually cry inside my soul, if I acted like a jerk towards you. I'm kinda deppresive, stressed and the only thing I want is appreciation, just like you. I want a place in which I don't have to be insulted, or I have to complicate my mind with stuff. I practically want a place in which I like to be myself, no matter how crazy, fulled-up with imagination or sad I am. A place with people like me, gathered in this place for our like on TAWOG, and making our own universe and pretending to be canon. If we shouted to you, we most likely did this because we all are affected by the fight, and you don't have to shout to us too. I hope you understand.